Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Wolf
Wolves (ウルフ, Urufu) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series'', as their name implies, they're wolf monsters. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Wolves have 5 skills and a transformation: *Slash (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Ice Attack (0 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Wolves' main skill is Virus Attack, they use this skill very often. Slash and Explosion are also pretty commonly used by them, especially Slash. Then you have Ice Attack and EX Impulse, these skills are used occasionally. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Wolves' HP go under 50%, their attack pattern change, the odds of them using Slash increase, and the ones of them using Explosion increase a lot. It seems that Wolves with low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Wolves can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: Two Wolves ( ) Normal *722 EXP / 938 EXP (EXP Up) *1100 Credits / 1430 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1083 EXP / 1407 EXP (EXP Up) *1424 Credits / 1851 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1444 EXP / 1877 EXP (EXP Up) *1748 Credits / 2272 Credits (Credits Up) Three Wolves ( ) Normal *1083 EXP / 1407 EXP (EXP Up) *1650 Credits / 2145 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1444 EXP / 1877 EXP (EXP Up) *1974 Credits / 2566 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1805 EXP / 2346 EXP (EXP Up) *2298 Credits / 2987 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Wolves *2166 EXP / 2815 EXP (EXP Up) *2622 Credits / 3408 Credits (Credits Up) A Wolf and a Swallowtail ( ) Normal *640 EXP / 832 EXP (EXP Up) *720 Credits / 936 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1001 EXP / 1301 EXP (EXP Up) *1044 Credits / 1357 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *779 EXP / 1012 EXP (EXP Up) *793 Credits / 1030 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1140 EXP / 1482 EXP (EXP Up) *1117 Credits / 1452 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wolves and a Swallowtail ( ) Normal *1001 EXP / 1301 EXP (EXP Up) *1270 Credits / 1651 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1362 EXP / 1770 EXP (EXP Up) *1594 Credits / 2072 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1140 EXP / 1482 EXP (EXP Up) *1343 Credits / 1745 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1723 EXP / 2239 EXP (EXP Up) *1918 Credits / 2493 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1501 EXP / 1951 EXP (EXP Up) *1667 Credits / 2167 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *1862 EXP / 2420 EXP (EXP Up) *1991 Credits / 2588 Credits (Credits Up) A Wolf and two Swallowtails ( ) Normal *919 EXP / 1194 EXP (EXP Up) *890 Credits / 1157 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1280 EXP / 1664 EXP (EXP Up) *1214 Credits / 1578 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1058 EXP / 1375 EXP (EXP Up) *963 Credits / 1251 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1197 EXP / 1556 EXP (EXP Up) *1036 Credits / 1346 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1419 EXP / 1844 EXP (EXP Up) *1287 Credits / 1673 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Two Viral Swallowtails *1558 EXP / 2025 EXP (EXP Up) *1360 Credits / 1768 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wolves and two Swallowtails ( ) Normal *1280 EXP / 1664 EXP (EXP Up) *1440 Credits / 1872 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1641 EXP / 2133 EXP (EXP Up) *1764 Credits / 2293 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1419 EXP / 1844 EXP (EXP Up) *1513 Credits / 1966 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *2002 EXP / 2602 EXP (EXP Up) *2088 Credits / 2714 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1558 EXP / 2025 EXP (EXP Up) *1586 Credits / 2061 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1780 EXP / 2314 EXP (EXP Up) *1837 Credits / 2388 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *2141 EXP / 2783 EXP (EXP Up) *2161 Credits / 2809 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Two Viral Swallowtails *1919 EXP / 2494 EXP (EXP Up) *1910 Credits / 2483 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Two Viral Swallowtails *2280 EXP / 2964 EXP (EXP Up) *2234 Credits / 2904 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wolves, a Swallowtail and a Radisher ( ) Normal *1180 EXP / 1534 EXP (EXP Up) *1390 Credits / 1807 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1541 EXP / 2003 EXP (EXP Up) *1714 Credits / 2228 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1319 EXP / 1714 EXP (EXP Up) *1463 Credits / 1901 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1902 EXP / 2472 EXP (EXP Up) *2038 Credits / 2649 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1680 EXP / 2184 EXP (EXP Up) *1787 Credits / 2323 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *2041 EXP / 2653 EXP (EXP Up) *2111 Credits / 2744 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wolves, a Swallowtail and a Kupokitty ( ) Normal *1247 EXP / 1621 EXP (EXP Up) *1397 Credits / 1816 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1608 EXP / 2090 EXP (EXP Up) *1721 Credits / 2237 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1386 EXP / 1801 EXP (EXP Up) *1470 Credits / 1911 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1969 EXP / 2559 EXP (EXP Up) *2045 Credits / 2658 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1747 EXP / 2271 EXP (EXP Up) *1794 Credits / 2332 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *2108 EXP / 2740 EXP (EXP Up) *2118 Credits / 2753 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Same Model *Wild Dog Similar Gallery Normal Wolf Wolf.png|A Wolf WolfFront.png|A Wolf (Front View) WolfSide.png|A Wolf (Side View) WolfBack.png|A Wolf (Back View) Viral Wolf WolfViral.png|A Viral Wolf WolfViralFront.png|A Viral Wolf(Front View) WolfViralSide.png|A Viral Wolf (Side View) WolfViralBack.png|A Viral Wolf (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Animal Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies